


If You Hold Me Closer (Tomorrow Won't Die Too Soon)

by Irissswests



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irissswests/pseuds/Irissswests
Summary: A short extended scene of the hug near the end of 3x18.





	If You Hold Me Closer (Tomorrow Won't Die Too Soon)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a while. School has been taking over my life lately. Anyway, this is really short but I just wanted to extend that a hug a little bit longer. Oh and also I don't directly mention it but the others do leave Barry and Iris alone. Also, at this point Barry hasn't decided that he's going to the future, so they're both feeling a little lost and hopeless. 
> 
> Title taken from the song Tomorrow Won't Die Too Soon by Scars on 45. Fun fact I used lyrics from this song for another fic. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Immediately he pulls her into his side, she's staring at the spot where Cynthia and Abra Kadabra just stepped into the breach. He sees the slight tremble of her lips, can see her hold on her emotions slipping away, can see the shine of tears in her eyes. She tucks herself into his side and he squeezes her shoulder. A quiet sob escapes her and she's turning fully into his body, fingers curling into his suit and his arms circle around her as he tries to shield her from everything that is threatening to hurt her. 

Silently she cries into his chest and he tightens his arms around her trying to offer her a much protection and safety as he he can right now. One hand settles on the back of her head his fingers sliding into her hair and gently scratching at her scalp in the way he knows calms her down.

And he just holds her. Because he needs this too.

He wishes that for once she'd give a damn about her own life. That she'd be selfish and let him do _whatever_ it takes to save her. Because he would. If she asked, he'd do anything to save her, to keep her alive, to keep her by his side, to make sure she lives a long full life. But she's stubborn as hell and selfless almost to a fault. As much as it frustrates him he will always loves that about her. He loves her big heart and and loves her concern for others, but now he wants her to put herself first.

He can feel her faith slipping, and he thinks she's starting to lose faith that she'll live, losing faith in _him._ And that leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, but honestly he can't blame her. Not only has she just watched a chance at saving her life disappear, but he's done nothing so far to prove that he can save her. Nothing has changed the future. But he's not giving up. He'll come up with a new plan. He has to. Because he's not letting her die. He'll fight for her life until the end and he'll do whatever it takes.

For now he pushes those thoughts away and focuses on the woman in his arms. She's barely made any noise, but she's still clinging to him and he drops a kiss on the crown of her head and tries to give her all of his strength.

But then she's taking a step back and he frames her face with his hands and gently wipes away her tears with the pads of this thumbs. Her own hands come up and her fingers close around his wrists, keeping his hands where they are. Her tears are gone, but he continues to stroke her cheeks with his thumbs because her eyes have fallen shut and because she's gripping his wrists tightly like she's barely hanging on.

All he wants to do is reassure her. To tell her that he's going to save her, but he knows that she probably doesn't want his promises right now. She doesn't need to hear him tell her it's going to be okay. Because right now he's not sure if it is.

So he just tells her the only thing he knows is true right now and hopes it's enough, "I love you."


End file.
